The Gods go to High School
by minnie1360
Summary: Zeus is fed up with all the fighting on Olympus, so he decides to shake things up a bit and send them all to high school! Rated T for now but may change later idk though :)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a normal day in the Olympus throne room, Hera was screaming at Zeus because she apparently found a picture of a pretty brunette in a picture frame...

WHY ARE YOU SO UNFAITHFUL YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SLOB Hera yelled. Hera my dove, we've been married for gods know how long, why would I choose someone else over you? Zeus questioned, fearing for his life.

Demeter was ranting to Hades about how pale Nico was getting and how she and Persephone needed some 'mother-daughter time'. Hades was gloating in Zeus' direction, not hearing a thing, it wasn't everyday that you could see the King of Gods cower in fear. How the mighty have fallen.

Aphrodite was touching up on her make up, not that she needed it anyway. While Ares was picking his fingernails with a dagger. Why don't you ever take me on a date or something? Aphrodite complained and turned to face Hephaestus. Ares glared at his brother and grumbled about how annoying women were.

Soaking up the attention his wife was giving him, Hephaestus was in a pretty good mood. The only thing dampening his cheery mood was Ares giving him a 'Deluxe I'll kill you later' death glare. Brothers...

Speaking of brothers, Artemis was trying to convince Apollo that she was the elder sibling. Apollo! I'm the goddess of childbirth, I helped mother give birth to _you! _Whatever you say lil sis!

I don't like my daughter hanging that son of yours, Athena shouted grumpily. She should be with someone that doesn't have fish-for-brains. Poseidon got mad and started to give her cold showers, straight from the Atlantic itself.

George and Martha were chasing each other around the caduceus (A/N sorry for spelling!) while Hermes was rushing frantically around trying to deliver parcels and what nots.

Hestia was sitting calmly next to the hearth, occasionally poking it with a stick.

ENOUGH! Zeus thundered. You are all acting like children! Perhaps you want to know what It feels like hm? Hecate! He summoned. Yes milord? She exaggerated, she was still miffed about what happened in the second Titan War.  
Zeus, not noticing a thing, asked her to create 12 potions, to make the gods turn in to teenage mortals.  
Shouts of protest echoed throughout the throne room. "why do we have to me mortals and you don't?" "that's not fair!" "Snakes!"  
"OK OK " Hecate, make that _14 _potions. Yes milord, again with sarcasm laced within it.

The throne room was quiet for a second, before all Hades broke loose. It was a good thing that Hecate was a fast potion maker, otherwise Zeus would of have been sent to the depths of Tartarus.

14 potions milord. Hecate spoke, before vanishing.  
EVERYONE TAKE ONE EACH AND DRINK THEM.  
Everyone reluctantly drank it, at first they didn't feel anything, but they started to notice some changes, was Ares losing some muscle?

Overall, the transformation gave them a slightly deeper/higher voice and new clothes (much to Aphrodite's delight) They all ran for the nearest mirror, (which was in Apollo's temple) and screamed.

Hera was wearing a royal blue dress with white flats and her golden hair was in a braid.  
Zeus was wearing a blue top and black pants.  
Demeter wore a yellow sundress with earthy coloured flats(brown) Her hair was down with a flower crown in it.  
Hades was as usual, wearing all black. He wore a black top an pants.

Aphrodite found herself in a flowy pink dress and black wedges. She had her blond hair down.  
Ares looked like a typical high school jock. He wore a tank top with a leather jacket and pants.  
Hephaestus was wearing a white top, a brown leather jacket and ripped jeans.

Artemis was pleased with her appearance, she wore a silver top and black leggings. Her brown hair was in a French braid.  
Apollo was wearing a Beatles top and jeans.  
Athena wore an owl top and printed leggings. Her blond hair was tied back smartly.  
Poseidon was wearing a green polo top with blue jeans.  
Lastly, Hermes wore a plaid shirt, acid jeans and blue nikes.

**AUTHORS** **NOTE**  
heyall! I'm going to post this on Wattpad in case you find this hard to read ? My account name is: minnie1360  
Btw I don't own PJO or whatever, sadly ?  
-Mishy ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Great", Hades groaned. They were stuck in a stinking train, filled with hung-over teens and moody adults.  
Athena had enrolled all the Olympians (except for Dionysus, who was to busy "taking care of the demi-gods" at Camp Half Blood) at Goode High School, it was the perfect school as it was close to Olympus and many of their sons/daughters were there.

Zeus, being the only one fully awake, realized that it would be weird if a bunch of newbies came in with Greek mythology names. "Wait! we must have new names"! "The demi-gods are going to be suspicious, we cannot give them another reason to think that we're gods!"

"I'll be ... "Athena thought for a minute, "Marcella"  
"Then I'll be Oliver"! Poseidon decided. **(A/N Pothena 5eva you get it? because you know, Olive, Oliver?)**  
"Ohmygosh I'll be Miranda"! Aphrodite squealed  
"I don't know, Tyler or something". Ares spat out, he wasn't a morning person, and the fact that every guy on the train was staring at Aphrodite, wasn't helping is sour mood.  
"I'll go for the name Audrey", Hera sniffed, she was still pissed off at Zeus.  
"Bianca," Artemis said without hesitation, she was still not over Bianca's death.  
"How about...Haiku"? Apollo cheerily asked. He was met with dead silence and a few death glares *cough Ares cough Hades* "OK OK fine, how about Owen, it sounds like Apollo".  
"My name will be..." Hades thought, "Damon". Everyone whipped around and practically yelled "NO! YOU'LL GIVE US ALL AWAY!" "Fine, um...Douglas". He was met with approving nods and a few raised eyebrows.  
"I'll shall be... Xavier." Zeus thundered.  
"Lucas, sounds like Luke." Hermes mused, "plus, it sounds cheeky". No one really thought so, but shrugged it off.  
"Hayden, or something like that... "Hephaestus trailed off.  
"Sophia," Hestia spoke softly. It was perfect for her, quiet and reserved.  
"Hmmm, I'll be Clover", Demeter smiled.

The train lurched as it began to slow down, at that, the Gods knew that they were at Goode.

"Hey look! It's Percy! Poseidon smiled", it wasn't everyday that Poseidon could be with his kid. Athena on the other hand was less than happy, she didn't know what Annabeth saw in that sea spawn.

Percy, like many of the other gods, looked like he just came back from the dead.  
He had headphones in and was listening to music on his phone, which was a big no no for Demi-gods, unless you had a death wish. Percy was walking through the school gates when a girl ambushed him.  
"OHMYGOSH PERCY DO YOU WANNA GO OUT WITH ME TONIGHT!? WE CAN GET BACK TO WHAT WE WERE DOING LAST TIME ";)

"WHAT?" Athena hissed, although she hated the sea spawn, she didn't want to see her daughter get her.  
A similar reaction was brought out boy Percy. "What the hell Melissa!"

Percy walked away both bemused and annoyed at the same time. He saw two figures in the distance, in a heated discussion about a bear and a shark fighting.

**AUTHORS NOTE**  
**heyall! I'm going to post this on Wattpad in case you find this hard to read**  
**My account name is: minnie1360**  
**Btw I don't own PJO or whatever, sadly.**

**-Mishy **


End file.
